Large search engines traditionally create and store an index that enables a user to search for one or more words in the content of documents. Such a search engine may store the document content, such as text, and an index that indicates what phrases appear in the content of each document. Such an index can comprise posting lists, where a posting list typically tracks a list of documents, or a first dimension, for each phrase, or posting list value. Such indexes work well for a document corpus such as the internet, but may not be used to search data graphs efficiently. A data graph stores nodes, or entities, and the relationships between the nodes. The one-dimensional posting list model used by a search index often cannot efficiently search for information in a data graph.